


Nightmares in the Dark

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [25]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has nightmares too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares in the Dark

**Nightmares in the Dark**

**Pairing:** Oliver/Felicity

 **Rating:** PG (presumed character death)

 **Word Count:** 503

**Pink Arrow #25**

Oliver opened his eye and looked over at Felicity. She was dreaming and he could tell it wasn’t a good one. That worried him he was usually the one with the nightmares not her. Never her.

Deep in sleep Felicity was going through her own personal hell. There was nothing Oliver could do but wait for her to wake up.   

In her dream, Felicity looked around. She saw her father at the door of her mother's apartment. She looked down and she was wearing the pink pajamas she hated.

“This is your fault. I never wanted a family.” He said then he walked out the door.

“Daddy!” Felicity screamed.

The scene blurs into Cooper in a prison cell with a noose around his neck. Felicity looked down and realized she was dressed like she did in college.

“I'm doing this for you. I loved you.” He said as he jumped hanging himself.

“I didn't ask you to.” Felicity was angry.”

Cooper laughed. “Don’t worry bitch. I’ll make you pay.”

The scene blurs again to a snow covered mountain top. Oliver is on his knees with a sword sticking out of his chest.

“Felicity, I don’t want to leave you!” Oliver called out just before he fell over the edge of the cliff.

“Oliver!” She cried out as she sat up. “Oliver don’t leave me!”

Oliver sat up and reached out for her. “Felicity, I'm right here. I didn’t leave you. I’m here. Wake up.”

It took a few seconds for felicity to realize that she was awake. “Oliver!” She threw her arms around him. “Oliver!”

“Hey. What is it? Did you have a bad dream? Felicity, it’s okay.” Oliver wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back in slow circles to soothe her.

“Oliver, are you really here?” Felicity sobbed. She grabbed his face and looked at him intently. “Oliver, are you okay?”

“I'm all right. Tell me what's wrong.” Oliver pushed her hair out of her face. “Why are you so upset?”

“I ... Nightmare. I had a nightmare.” Felicity was still shaking.

“Tell me about it.” Oliver wiped the tears from her face.

No!” Felicity pulled him closer. “Just hold me.”

Oliver pulled her closer against his chest and waited until she stopped shaking.

Felicity finally stopped shaking and looked up at him. :I love you and I don’t ever what to lose you.”

“Hey. You won’t. You give me something to live for. Felicity, I love you so much.” Oliver put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. “Try to go back to sleep. I’ll hold you and keep you safe.”

Felicity sighed. I know you will.

They settled down back down in the bed.

Oliver pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. Oliver knew whatever it was that frightened her it was something connected to him. That worried him.

Felicity closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat and tried to get back to sleep but all she could think of was the nightmare.    

 


End file.
